That Dark Hole Called Love
by I-am-Fairy-Tail122
Summary: Orihime Inoue has been captured and taken to Heuco Mundo by Ulquiorra, one on the 10 Espada. Something about the girl intrigues Ulquiorra deeply and he dares to find out more about her. Orihime has similar feelings for the mysterious Arrancar. Ichigo has raged over her dissapearance and is on his way to save her, but the forbidden feelings between Human and Arrancar grow strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note at bottom of the page...**

**~Zaïde~**

It had been ages since she had last seen him. Well, that's what it felt like to her at any rate. Locked away in this prison cell, hoping to be rescued somehow, she wept. Her orange curls were tangled into a mess as they collided over her shoulders and her clothes were torn and soiled with sand and dirt, showing various patches of scraped skin. After being carried away from the World of the Living, she had been in severe pain. Emotionally, mentally and physically. After all, she had just been kidnapped, but she had come on her own free will. To be able to finally protect her friends. However, this was the treatment she got. She had been locked away to rot in this dirty, grimy cell until the ruler of this wretched place had gotten what she wanted. Tears streamed down her rosy, dirty, porceline white cheeks as she thought back at what happened.

_"Goodbye, Ichigo. I hope we'll meet again soon." _

_She backed away from the soft fabric of the bed and walked out of the dark room,taking one last painful look back before passing through the glass window for the second time that night. Tears poured down like a waterfall as the warm touch of Ichigo's hand left her own. She floated on the air as she walked through an invisible road in the sky. Her small, lithe hands were balled up into fists as she walked tensely, trying her best to not look weak, to hold back her tears. She bit her bottom lip and turned her head away from the familiar town she had called home. Holding back her tears was a difficult task as she thought about how she might not ever see her dear friends again. Not even the person she loved. She would be leaving all she had, just to protect her friends, to protect him. To protect Ichigo. Choosing her final goodbye had not been an easy task, seeing as though the Espada that had persuaded her to join his forces to protect her friends might just kill her if she had said goodbye to anyone else. So she chose the one person she thought she could trust. No. She chose the one person she _knew _she could trust. Images of his orange hair and bright almond colored eyes flashed through her head, right before her eyes. She turned her head back to look at the pale beige house that Ichigo lived in once more. The determined face he wore when his friends were injured, the soft gaze he had when he was around his friends again, the annoying stare he gave his father during their little 'training session' just before dinner._

_She gave a light laugh as she remembered every little detail about Ichigo. But, as she __glided on the air, she felt a presence, a pair of eyes watching her every movement. She turned her head to look behind her, but she only saw the empty air. No Espada, no Hollow, no Shinigami, no Ichigo. No Rukia, no Uryu, no Chad, not even Kon. No one but herself. She turned her head again, and continued to walk on the thin air that was her road. The road that led to her horrid fate. The path that the twisted Espada had made her walk. She looked down towards her hands as she stopped. A piece of scratchy silver metal circled her right wrist. She didn't know why the Espada had made her wear the darned thing in the first place, if he had explained she was not paying any attention at all. No doubt she would suffer a consequence or punishment if she took it off, so she just kept it placed firmly on her small wrist. A small gust of wind blew through the air around her, making her orange hair blow past her face, shaking her hairpins with it. The pale moonlight reflected against the detailed metal flowers, shining the bright light into her chocolate brown eyes. She squinted and looked up towards the bright, far off surface. The moon was always so beautiful, so bright. But it seemed like it was always frowning, as if it was sad for some reason or another. It pained her to see the moon so sad. Especially today, when she was also sad. _

_She sighed, thinking that it couldn't possibly get any worse than this. She continued her stroll through the unoccupied roads in the air, silence surrounding her. The only noises being the sound of a dog barking in the distance and her own breathing. She felt so alone, so empty, like a piece of her soul had been ripped out. She looked around at her surroundings. The familiar town that she lived in, looked completely different from her perceptive now that she was leaving for the Soul Society knows how long! The Soul Society. If she left would they come back for her? Would they care that she sacrificed herself to protect them? Would they let Ichigo rescue her from her kidnapping? Was this even a kidnapping? You wouldn't think so just based upon her will to accompany that Espada back to Heuco Mundo. But even so. The Arrancar didn't exactly leave her a choice He had just showed up with no warning and told her that she would be coming with him. It had angered her so deeply that she had actually mustered up enough courage to hit the powerful Espada. She had refused, but he had forced her to accept her fate. After showing her that her friends were being terribly beaten by another group of Espada, she had accepted but only if he would call the stray group of Arrancars off and leave her friends alone for the time being. The Espada had agreed, and this was when she had tuned out. She had felt a piece of metal scratching her arm as it was being tugged on to her tiny wrist. The last thing she had remembered hearing was the rip of two dimensions opening to another parallel world to the one she currently lived in. Truth being told, she didn't know who the Arrancar was or why she was to go with him to Heuco Mundo. But all that mattered to her was that she was keeping her friends safe. _

_As her thoughts drifted the familiar sound of a ripping piece of fabric came from behind her. She stopped and turned around in a slow like motion. Those same two dimension were being ripped apart by the Spiritual Pressure of someone on the other side of the Spirit Wall. The small gap that had formed was now enlargening to reveal a white and black clothed character. The long white robe was that of a similar type to the Shinigami's black robe. A Zanpaktou was latched onto his right hip, and his hands were shoved into pockets. His face, that familiar dark face, was still holding an expressionless beam. His pale white skin reminded her of the color of the sad moon in the sky that evening, the only color being his deep emerald green eyes and the green tear streaks from his eyes that led down to his chin. The Hollow hole was a black, see-through reminder for her, though it pierced his neck, and not his stomach. His black hair covered the bridge of his narrow nose and hovered over his dark eyebrows. Half of a white Hollow mask resided of the left side of his head, reminding her of a Samurai helmet. His dark lips began to part as the ripping of the two dimensions stopped._

_He uttered two simple words._

_"Orihime Inoue."_

_Her name._

**Hey~ everyone! I finally got some inspiration to write a Bleach story! How awesome is that? So not only do we have three Fairy Tail stories going on, but now we have a Bleach story adding on too! YOSH! Well, I hope you liked the first chapter of the FanFic! Post a review to let me know!**

**Zaïde out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

She broke down in tears for the second time that night, curled into a dark, dirty corner, as she remembered her little 'adventure' with the Arrancar. However, she had chosen this path. She had decided on her fate when she had agreed to come here with that wicked, cruel, twisted Espada. She had done it to protect her friends. To protect Ichigo, to show them all that she was capable of helping them too, that she wasn't just dead weight for them to lug around all the time. She was perfectly capable to fight for herself. Or was she? Coming to this place might have been a mistake, but then, it might have kept them alive. It might have kept Rukia, Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ichigo, all of them alive. She lifted her head from her knees, the tears she shed staining those dirty jeans she wore. The full moon glittered through the barred window, shining into her deep brown eyes as the tears kept streaming down her pale white skin, dripping onto her arms that were clenching her stomach. Her back pressed firmly against the two walls that surrounded her, cornered her. Nothing in this room comforted her in the slightest. The deep red carpets, the pale gray walls, and the pale green-blue couch put her on end, as if there was something hidden between the walls that would jump out at her. It seemed strange to her that, even though she was a prisoner here in Las Noches, she had been treated fairly and given food and a place to try and sleep in. But who would be able to sleep in a place like this? She would never be able to find peace or tranquility in such a place. Not to mention that there was always an intense buzzing sound from inside the walls. She didn't know what it was,maybe she didn't want but it frightened her, put her on edge, it made the hairs on her arms rise in fear. If she listened closely, she could hear it now, but with all of the other sounds-footsteps, creaking doors, people speaking. Everything, every little sound poured into the caved prison cell.

Tears continued to spread over her rosy, porcelain cheeks as she reminded herself of her present duty; to keep her friends safe from harm no matter what the price would be; death, pain, suffering, sin, anything. She would do anything to protect her friends. They mattered to her and hopefully, she mattered to them as well. If they did, they would com for her, rescue her from this hated place. But if they didn't, she would be doomed to live in this, this wretched, pale, boring palace for the rest of her life. Unless, of course, she were to find something interesting to do, or if she had more to this little quest of her's to protect Ichigo and the rest if the Soul Troupe. They had cared for her countless times, so many times that she had begun to feel like a dead weight to just be thrown around. Now it was her time to shine, her turn to protect them. For a moment, she had no idea what she was protecting them from. What if this was all a trap? No, it couldn't be. That Arrancar had told her that she was to be a research subject for his ruler, Lord Aizen.

Aizen Sosuke, former captain in the Thirteen court guard squads. He was ranked as Captain of the Squad Five, but he had betrayed them all. Aizen had betrayed the Head Captain Yamamoto, his entire squad, his fellow captains, and his Lieutenant Momo. It sickned her to think that such a high ranked person could also be the lowest when it came to loyalty. And now, he had gathered the Hoguioku, created a mess within the Soul Society, and was sending ravaging killers to destroy those in his way! She burst out into a fit of sobs as she thought of what might be happening to Ichigo and the others right now. For all she knew they could be in a battle to the death, they could already be dead, or maybe they're hurt terribly and only she could heal their injuries. But she didn't know. Maybe she'd never know. She sighed deeply and she wiped away her cold, salty years with the back of her hand. She sat there in silence and listened. It was painfully quiet in the cell. She hugged her stomach tighter and shivered, as thce prison cell was dreadfully cold. She could hear the distant sound of approaching footsteps as they became louder and lowder at every passing second. They continued to grow lowder until... They stopped. She could hear the sound of a key turning into it's latch and a click followed. The door to her cell opened slowly with a screeching sound. She gasped as she recognized the gothic face.

"You..." She whispered darkly. It was the same person, no, the same monster that had brought her here. Same clothing, same posture, same face, same mask. Everything was the same, only this time, the Espada carried a bundle of fabric under his left arm. He walked forward into her cell and stopped when he was a few feet away from her quivering body. He gave her a frightening look that sent shivers up her spine. He moves his right hand out of it's pocket and grasped the bundle in his other arm. He tossed it to her and she caught it ungracefully.

"Lord Aizen wishes for you to change into this. I suggest you do it without protest, otherwise I'll have to dress you. And I'm sure we wouldn't want that." He muttered in his usual tone. She looked at him with wide eyes and then down to the bundle of clothes.

" You'll have to leave." she pointed out. He eyed her carefully before turning on his heel and leaving out the door.

"I'll be waiting outside. Tell me when you've finished." He said, before closing the door with a slight slam. She sighed and got up, unraveling the clothes. She held it up in front of her. It was something similar to what the Arrancar wore, only it had longer sleeves and it was more of a dress than of a robe. She hummed slightly as she set the dress down on the couch that she had locked away with her. She let her hands travel down to where the seam of her shirt ended as she picked it up, revealing a pink bra and a necklace that her brother had given her. What she didn't know however, was that while she was changing, the Arrancar was keeping a close eye on her. He watched as she changed into the plain, white and black outfit that Lord Aizen had ordered him to give her. He wondered what she would look like in it. As his thoughts traveled, the girl within the cell had already made her way towards the door. She gave three small taps against the rough, metal door. This caught the Espada's attention.

"Are you done?" He asked. A small 'yes' came through the door and he opened it. The girl was turned toward the window, her back turned away from the Arrancar so he saw only her blood orange hair colliding down her back. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. She could've swore she had seen an amused gleam in his deep green eyes, but she couldn't pin the thought. She turned around further so that she was completely facing him now.

"It suits you." He commented.

"Does it really? In my personal opinion I wouldn't say so." She said with a slight blush covering her cheeks. He nodded once as a reply before turning around again.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Dinner should be on it's way for you soon."

"Wait!"

He turned around again, looking at the girl before him. She looked down at the ground, as if suddenly regretting calling him back.

"Uh, I never did get your name." She said softly. The Arrancar turned around once more and walked back towards the door.

"Ulquiorra. That's all you need to know."

**Hey~ everyone! Second chapter up! I tries to upload yesterday but my computer was being a biotch and not letting me upload. Yeah, I got pretty mad... Well anyway, the word count before the Author's Note is 1,403. That's like, my longest chapter ever guys! You're lucky to get my longest chapters ;) Chapter 3 should be up sometime soon.. so stay tuned!**

**~Zaïde~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**(Ichigo's P.O.V.)**

First thing I heard that morning, was birds chirping. My eyelids fluttered open as the warm, bright rays of the sun came in contact with my bland bedroom. I struggled to get up, for my wounds weren't completely healed. However, the pain I was in yesterday wasn't as bad today. I felt rejuvenated, refreshed, like my life force was suddenly brought back over night. I raised a hand and flexed it. Something just didn't feel right, it was like someone performed a spell on me to help me heal faster. And why were the blinds of my window open? I never left them open like that. I slid the covers off my body to reveal my blood stained bandages around my torso. I touched them hesitantly, gently so as not to re-open it. They were completely dry. Nothing wet, nothing torn, nothing hurt. I sighed and hummed. Who did this for me? I shook my head and ran a hand through my messy orange locks. I would push the thought to the back of my head for now until I came to a reasonable conclusion. Only thing I could think of was an angel had appeared over night but that was too ridiculous. I gave a small laugh.

_An angel... As if. _I stepped onto my cold floor and stretched, then went limp. It had felt like I had slept on a bed of stone last night. I was so stiff. I'd have to put up with it though. I had a mission to do.

_I wonder where Rukia is? In my... Probably not. She's probably back in the Soul Society or staying at Orihime's house. Orihime..._

I sighed. Orihime, well it's not like she's _not _great or anything, but sometimes I wish she had a stronger power. Not that I blame her or anything, but she always seems to need rescuing. I shook my head. I shouldn't be talking about Orihime like that. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't right to do that between friends. I picked up a t-shirt off the ground and gave it a sniff. It was good enough to wear for today. I pulled it on, careful not the disturb my healing wounds. I scratched my lower back once the shirt was on, since the bandages weren't super comfy. I shuffled over to my door with a yawn and placed my hand on the knob to open it. But I was stopped by a familiar sensation I turned back again and stared at my open window. I knew why it was open now! I walked back over to my bed and sat down for a couple of minutes, closing my eyes and concentrating.

"There's no mistaking it... This is Orihime's Spiritual Pressure. Was she here last night? It would make sense 'cause my wounds were completely healed when I woke up and they were unimaginably deep yesterday... Orihime _had_ to be here last night! that's the only possible explanation!" I exclaimed, trying to convince myself. I fumbled out of my bed again and I reached for my Soul Badge, only to land on the ground face first. I got up quickly and pressed the badge to my chest. I saw my body fall to the ground and I looked at it for a split second before I made my way out the window and down to an familiar orange haired girl's apartment.

**(Orihime's P.O.V.)**

I sat on the green-blue couch that was fixated on the left side wall of my room in Las Noches. I gave a deep sigh and looked out the window. That same sad moon glared back at me, the shiny surface gleaming through the prison bars covering the glass. I looked down at my hands and I started to fiddle with my long nails and twiddling my thumbs. It was boring here in Heuco Mundo. There was absolutely nothing to do but sit and wait for Ulquiorra to bring me my meals and to just stare out into space for ages. I turned onto the couch horizontally so I could lie down.

"I'm so bored!" I exclaimed.

"Bored, are you?" I heard an emotionless voice. I lifted my head and looked up and frowned as I recognized the person in front of me. I slumped my head back onto the couch and crossed my legs under my white, bland dress.

"Yes I'm bored! There's nothing to do in this god forsaken place!" I yelled, mainly keeping my focus on the very tall and far way ceiling. I heard the echo of footsteps as Ulquiorra started to shuffle next to me. He looked down at me while I glared up at him. They should give me at least _some _sort of entertainment around here if I'm going to be kept here for I don't even know how long! Don't you agree?

"You'll have to live with it, Onna. There's nothing for you to do except to sit and wait for Lord Aizen to finish his research on your particular species." he replied blandly. I sighed and looked away from Ulquiorra's pale face, keeping my gaze on the wall behind him. I started to pout and I crossed my arms across my chest.

_This sucks... Nothing for me to do while I'm here. I could go exploring for a while I guess, but how could I get out of here? _I pondered the thought for a while as I looked up at Ulquiorra again through the corner of my eye. His gaze burned into and I felt oddly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Ulquiorra. Is there any chance you could show me around? Or am I stuck here for the rest of my life?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Onna. But you'll be stuck here for a while. You better put up with it." he replied. I sighed deeply and turned away from Ulquiorra.

"It's okay. I'll get used to it eventually." I mumbled. I heard the shuffle of Ulquiorra's feet as he moved away from the couch and back to the door.

"I'll return with your meal soon." he informed before he closed the door.

"I'll be here..."

**It's been FOREVER since I last updated! And you're probably all mad at me cause I kept you waiting... I'M SORRY! School's been a pain lately and I have so many concerts and stuff I have to go to that I had no time (or inspiration) to write this chapter! I hope you can forgive me... But anyways! That aside, I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow for this story! And I'll see you all soon! (I hope...)**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**That Dark Hole Called Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**_

**_(Ulquiorra's P.O.V.)_**

Seeing her like that, bored with nothing to do, no smile on her face, dark bags under her puffy, red eyes, it made me want to scream. I had no idea why, and I don't think I exactly wanted to know why either. However, something about that girl Orihime intrigued me. She... Wasn't anything like the female Espadas or the female Fractionnes. She was... Kinder, more relaxed. She cared about people, whether they were enemies or friends. It didn't bother her when I had asked her to come here with me in the first place. She had,a at first, looked shocked, but then she ended up calming down, a pondering thought left in her large brown eyes, and she had agreed to come with me. It was... So weird, but so interesting at the same time.

"Geez, I'm turning into Szael Apparo Grantz..." I muttered. I walked down the bland white-gray halls of Heuco Mundo, my hands shoved deep into the pockets of my white and black uniform, my Zanpaktou clinking and clattering like rusty pots hitting each other. I sighed, until I felt a familiar speck of Spiritual Pressure.

"What was that about Szael Apparo?" I heard someone say. I turned around, faced with a muscular Espada. Someone whom I didn't exactly get along with. Blue hair and deep blue-indigo eyes, and the jaws of a tiger skeleton grasping the right side of his face firmly. His body was turned so that a number 6 was showing from his angle leaned agsinst the wall behind me.

"Grimmjow JaggerJack." I growled. He started walking up to me and he smirked, his deep indigo eyes gleaming with mischief and curiosity.

"Is that chick starting to get to you, Ulquiorra?" he sneered tauntingly. I closed me eyes before re-opening them. I started walking past the sixth Espada and side glanced at him, a bored expression plastered onto my face as if to say "Why would I be?"

"No." I answered his question. "It's a pointless question to ask since we all know the answer. Only Lord Aizen has an interest in her, because of her unique power to turn back time in order to heal pepoles injuries. You yourself were a witness in that power, Grimmjow, or have you forgotten that she was the one who healed your arm?"

I heard Grimmjow grit his teeth in frustration and anger, and a low growl escaped his lips.

"Don't get to close to her, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow muttered darkly. I turned the corner of the hallway and continued to walk my long path.

"Don't worry, I won't."

_**(Orihime's P.O.V.)**_

Still stuck here. Nothing to do. No one to talk to. Not a word to say. I felt like screaming. Not much to do here, other than slowly, but surely, lose my insanity. After being able to hear everything, every little sound that took place in this.. This prison, it felt like my ears would bleed from all the wretched sounds that came through the walls. The little creeks and crumbling sounds. The screeches and growls of doors. Everything made shivers travel up and down my spine. This place, it cornered its victims and made it so that they lost their consciousness in their fright. It scared me. I need Ichigo here with me. I want him to hold my hand, to hug me and say "It'll be alright, don't worry."

"Ichigo... Please hurry and save me... I know that it was my decision to come here in the first place, but I don't think I can bear being alone any longer. I miss you, and Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryū. I miss you all so much. It's starting to tear me apart."

**_(Ichigo's P.O.V.)_**

**_"Ichigo... please..."_**

I stopped. In my pursue to reach Orihime's apartment as fast as I could, I thought I was hearing voices. I could've sworn someone was calling out to me. I turned around to see if someone was behind me. No one there.

**_"Ichigo... Please hurry!"_**

There they were again. Someone was in trouble. Someone who knew me, was calling my name.

_First I'll go to Orihime's place and see if she was the one who healed my wounds last night. Then I'll go back and help that person calling me. It shouldn't take too long. _I decided. I continued on my path to Orihime's house as fast as I could, so that I would make it back in time to help that person calling me earlier.

When I reached her apartment, the place was dark and lifeless, as if no one had lived there for ages. I reached a hand for the doorknob, to see if it was unlocked and the door just opened by itself. I pushed the wood door aside cautiously and entered Orihime's home.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer. "Is anyone home?"

I tried again, and this time the floor shook. I cried out in shock, and tried to grab something to keep me steady.

"What's going on?!" I yelled. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I could see a bright light shining from Orihime's living room. Voices were heard from there as well. I made my way into the room, to see that Rangiku, the Lieutenant of Squad 10 and her Captain, Toushirō Hitsugaya were there. Rukia and Reni were there as well. There was a huge screen attached to the middle wall in the room and plugchords ran all over the room. Rukia turned and noticed me.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" she asked. The rest of the little group turned around as well.

"I came here to see Orihine. Someone healed my wounds last night and now they're all better. I traced her Spiritual Pressure last night too. And the window of my bedroom was wide open." I explained.

"Orihime isn't here Ichigo. That's why this communication device is here. We're trying to reach the Soul Society to see where she is." Captain Hitsugaya explained to me. Suddenly the large screen lite up, and the Head Captain was shown. As always, his expression was unreadable, but we could all tell something was troubling him. I was about to open my mouth and ask him what was wrong, but he beat me to it.

"Orihime Inoue has been captured and taken into Heuco Mundo!"

**Im so proud of myself. I've been writing nothing but chapters ove 1000 words lately! Yay me! Haha, well did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did, even though it took me forever to get it to you guys. Sorry about that. Well the good news is, I'm done school! I just have to write up one more exam, since I wrote one up today and we're good! So until the next time, and don't forget to review and press follow and favorite! :)**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**That Dark Hole Called Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**_

**_(Ichigo's P.O.V.)_**

My eyes widened in shock at hearing the Head Captain's words.

"_What_ did you say?" I breathed, the words barely audible through my clenched teeth. My hands immediately balled up into fists and I started to tremble. I needed to hit something. _Badly. _I felt a hand get placed on my shoulder, and I looked to see Rangiku standing beside me. Her cold, ice blue eyes stared at me with a look that told me to calm down. My eyes reverted back to the illuminated screen with the image of the Head Captain's expressionless face plastered on it. I could feel the shock from everyone bouncing off the walls of the small gathering room in Orihime's house. I was about to ask the Head Captain again, but someone had beat me to it.

"What do you mean, Head Captain Yamamoto?" asked Captain Hitsugaya. The Head Captain sighed with a hum before he answered to the white-haired man.

"Orihime Inoue has been captured and taken into Hueco Mundo from the Precipice World by Sosuke Aizen." he clarified, making sure we all knew what he had said. I took a step forward in anger.

"How?!" I yelled. "How was she taken and why?"

"Ichigo! Calm down." Toshirou said, his hand outstretched towards me as a sign to stop right where I was. I grit my teeth in frustration when the old man didn't answer my question.

_This is stupid! Why doesn't he just say something?! _I yelled in my head.

"Excuse the interruption." I heard another voice from the screen. The Head Captain was moved out of the picture and another man with long, white hair was in his place.

"Jushiro!" I exclaimed as I recognized the man. The Captain smiled a carefree smile, waving a hand towards us.

"Hello everyone." he greeted.

"Jushiro, what happened to Orihime?" I demanded. Jushiro's smile disappeared from his face as he looked me in the eye.

"I had a feeling you'd be upset. We don't know the exact co-ordinates or time of when Orihime disappeared, but we do know this; A passage from Hueco Mundo was opened in the Precipice World while Orihime was passing through to the World of the Living. We traced strange Spiritual Pressure similar to that of a Hollow We thought that maybe the team in Karakura Town could give us a hand with some information." he explained what the Soul Society did know, but also what they needed help with.

"Your strange Spiritual Pressure might the the Arrancars and Espadas we've been fighting these past couple of days." Rangiku pitched in some information. Jushiro nodded his appreciation.

"Orihime was captured sometime last night, Jushiro." I told him. He stared at me.

"How do you know?" he asked. I raised a hand to show him how bandaged up my wounds had been the night before.

"These. I was so wounded yesterday, and only through last night was I healed almost completely." I explained. Jushiro continued to look at me.

"Yes, but that could have been anyone, Ichigo." he said. I shook my head.

"No way was it someone else. I traced Orihime's Spiritual Pressure from inside my bedroom. No on can heal as fast as Orihime can, and definitely not as well as she can. My wounds are pretty much all healed thanks to her." I explained further. Jushiro took the information into consideration.

"Ichigo, if she was around you last night, do you know if she might have gone to see anyone else?" he asked. I shook my head again.

"No idea. It doesn't seem like her to just visit me though. You'd want to contact Uryuu and Chad about that. They're the only other two people I can think of, other than Kisuke Urahara." I said. The Captain nodded.

"I'll take that into consideration, thank you. As for the Orihime issue, we will send out a search party im-." Jushiro started before he was interrupted.

"We will not!" that was the voice o the Head Captain. Jushiro turned to face the elder.

"What do you mean, Yamamoto-San?" he asked in surprise.

"We will not go after Orihime Inoue. It is far too dangerous." the Head Captain cleared. There were gasps all throughout the small room.

"I don't care if it's dangerous! She's my best friend! I'm not just going to leave her behind like this!" I shouted, taking another step forward. I was ready to punch that screen anytime now.

"You will _not _go after her!" his voice boomed through the room, echoing off the walls. I grit my teeth in frustration and stared at the elderly man in anger. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for me to react to is statement. I trembled a little bit in anger before I let my head fall in defeat, my orange bangs covering my hazel brown eyes.

"Fine..."

_**(Orihime's P.O.V.)**_

_I wonder if they've noticed that I've been missing yet... _I thought. I was pretty sure that they would have noticed by now. _After all, it's been at least a week since I've been here... Right? _

I didn't exactly know how long I'd been here for. There sky never changed from it's one time of day, and I never bothered to ask Ulquiorra how many days had passed. I had just assumed how long it had been. I sighed, that sound being the only thing that echoed through the room. That was, until a knock sounded from my door. I looked up as I heard the creak of the door opening. My eyes narrowed slightly as I recognized the supernatural being. I put my head back down on the arm of the couch.

"It's just you." I muttered.

"Is there any problem with me doing my duties, Onna?" he replied coldly. "I've brought your dinner."

A tray of food was placed on the floor beside me by another Arrancar. I stared at it, before I looked towards Ulquiorra. The food here was nothing like the food I ate back home. It was so weird.

"Thanks, I guess..." I said. Ulquiorra stared at me for a moment before he turned to leave.

"I'll be back to collect your plates." he said before he closed the door behind him. I sighed and started to eat the food that was placed beside me. Weird or not, I was just lucky that I was getting some nourishment in this prison.

**Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? And even after I promised more chapters would come this summer, it turns out I only got one more written up. Sorry... I'm a terrible person, I know. I make you all suffer! D: Gomenasai. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I had some trouble ended this chapter up. I was really struggling to find a good closing sentence, and it still isn't the best. Bleh. Oh well... Until the next time. Don't forget to Review, Follow/Favorite if you liked this story. Thanks to everyone :)**

**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**


End file.
